pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellossom
Bellossom is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Bellossom is a light green Pokémon that has green and yellow petals around its waist that resembles a skirt. Because the skirt goes down to the floor, it is unknown if Bellossom has feet or not. Upon its head there are two bright red flowers. It has blue eyes that are circular. Evolution Bellossom is the evolved form of Gloom by use of a Sun Stone. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Gloom |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Gloom |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Gloom |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Gloom |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Gloom |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Gloom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Gloom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Gloom |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Gloom (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Springleaf Field |RS Pinball=Evolve Gloom (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Phobos Train Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Gloom |PMD2=Marine Resort (B1F-B18F) |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun. |silver=Plentiful in the tropics. When it dances, its petals rub together and make a pleasant ringing sound. |crystal=When these dance together, their petals rub against each other, making pretty, relaxing sounds. |ruby=When Bellossom get exposed to plenty of sunlight, the leaves ringing its body begin to spin around. This Pokémon's dancing is renowned in southern lands. |sapphire=A Bellossom grows flowers more beautifully if it evolves from a smelly Gloom - the stinkier the better. At night, this Pokémon closes its petals and goes to sleep. |emerald=Its flower petals deepen in color through exposure to sunlight. When cloudy weather persists, it does a dance that is thought to be a ritual for summoning the sun. |firered=Plentiful in the tropics. When it dances, its petals rub together and make a pleasant ringing sound. |leafgreen=Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun. |diamond=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |pearl=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |platinum=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |heartgold=Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun. |soulsilver=Plentiful in the tropics. When it dances, its petals rub together and make a pleasant ringing sound. |black=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |white=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |black 2=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |white 2=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open. |x=Bellossom gather at times and seem to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun. |y=When the heavy rainfall season ends, it is drawn out by warm sunlight to dance in the open.}} Learnset Leveling Trivia *Bellossom is the only Pokémon that has one less type when evolved from its previous form. *Strangely, Bellossom can not learn Petal Dance; however, Gloom can. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon